1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to creating simulations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating instantaneous simulations of transportation entities.
2. Background
Map exercises may be training exercises that portray military situations. These training exercises may traditionally be performed on physical maps or a sand table. Map exercises may include physical simulations of movement of transportation entities such as ground, air, or water vehicles. Map exercises may also include physical simulations of transporting physical assets such as cargo, fuel, or troops.
Currently, simulations of transportation entities may be performed electronically. Electronic simulations may have advantages over physical simulations. However, generating electronic simulations may be more complicated or costly than desirable. For example, proprietary maps may be offered for purchase. However, implementing simulations may be more difficult than desirable using purchasable proprietary maps. Further, the cost of purchasable proprietary maps may be greater than desired.
As another example, maps may be independently developed by a company for the company's use. However, generating maps by a company may take multiple months of programming. Further, it may take multiple programmers to create a map. As a result, development of maps by a company may be at least one of more time-consuming or more costly than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues. For example, it would be desirable to perform electronic simulations without the use of purchasable proprietary maps. Further, it would be desirable to perform electronic simulations without generating maps specifically for the simulation.